


I'll Be Your Fantasy

by misskaterinab



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, glee kink meme, pseudo-mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/pseuds/misskaterinab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an impregnation kink. Though males can't get pregnant, Kurt does his very best to make this fantasy come to life for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for a Glee kink meme prompt that got hardly any love because it had to be filled on the overflow post rather than the main prompt.
> 
> [Prompt here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/35230.html?thread=56095646&)

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby!” Kurt said as he bounced into Blaine’s bedroom. He was used to letting himself in; the house was always empty for quite some time after school.

Blaine pushed back from his desk in his rolling chair and patted his lap. Kurt perched carefully on his leg and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“Mmm, it’s much happier now that you’re here,” Blaine said happily.

“I brought you something!” Kurt handed Blaine a plain white envelope.

“For me?” Blaine said in mock surprise. “You shouldn’t have!”

“Believe me, yes I should have. Open it!”

“Oooh, is it tickets for RENT? I heard there was a touring company making the rounds again.”

“I had heard that, too, but sadly, unless it’s a local production, tickets for shows are a bit out of my budget.”

“Aww,” Blaine pouted. “RENT is kind of our ‘thing.’”

“I know. And I love our little ‘things.’ Maybe next time. But seriously, open it!”

Blaine held the envelope up to his forehead like Johnny Carson’s Karnac the Magnificent. “Is it – “

“Blaine!” Kurt interrupted in frustration. “You will NEVER guess. Just open it!”

Blaine laughed. “All right, all right already! No need to be impatient.” He slid his finger under the flap and carefully tore the envelope open. He pulled out a thick sheet of embossed paper. “This certificate entitles the bearer, Blaine Anderson – ooh, fancy language!” Kurt glared at him, and Blaine quickly read on. “ – to one session including any sexual act or fantasy of his choice, no questions asked.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt’s excited but anxious face. “What do you think?” Kurt asked nervously. “Do you like it?”

“This isn’t your way of telling me you’re bored with our sex life, is it?” Blaine asked.

“Oh no!” Kurt jumped up from Blaine’s lap and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at him. “GOD no, I love everything we do together. You make me feel like the luckiest guy alive every day, in every way including sexually. I just thought this might be fun. That maybe there was something that you’ve always wanted to try. One of the perks of being in a stable, loving relationship like ours is getting to try new things without fear of repercussions.”

Blaine blushed.”I-I wouldn’t know what to try,” he said as the color traveled down his face and neck.

“Liar,” Kurt said softly. “You’re red as a tomato right now, which tells me there most certainly IS something on your mind that you’re just not telling me.” He settled back down in Blaine’s lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug to reassure him.

Blaine sighed heavily. “You’re going to think I’m a pervert or something. And it’s not like this could ever happen, anyway, since we’re guys and all, so I probably sound like a total weirdo.”

“ _Blaine…_ I would never think that of you.”

“Ihaveanimpregnationkink,” he said in a rush.

“A what?” Kurt asked.

“Impregnation. I think getting someone pregnant is really hot.”

Kurt gave him a look as if to say, go on.

“Look, I have absolutely no desire to go out and sleep with a girl and knock her up, just to satisfy a sexual urge, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m 100% gay, and vagina… just… no. And obviously, that would end up with a baby, which I’m totally not ready for yet, so the whole idea is kind of dead in the water. But for reasons that I don’t completely understand, the act of making a baby is really exciting to me. It’s, like, this primal thing, of having physical proof that I’ve staked my claim. That everyone would look at that belly and know that I’ve been there and that person is MINE and you can’t touch. It’s just… hot.”

“I can tell, if your cock trying to bore its way through my leg is any indication.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Blaine said, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Blaine, honey, it’s _okay._ No, _REALLY_ , it’s okay,” he said as he gently pried Blaine’s hands away from his face. “Look at me. This is not what I expected to hear, but I’m not weirded out or anything.”

“You’re not?”

“No. In fact, I’m totally game for it.”

“Really?” Blaine was floored.

“Really really.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Your parents won’t be back tonight, right?”

“Yeah. They’re in Tunisia of all places. I have no clue what’s there, but regardless, they’re definitely not going to be back any time soon.”

“Great. I’ve got some ideas churning around in my head, but I need to go home and get a few things. See you in a couple of hours?”

Blaine nodded silently, his power of speech not running at full capacity.

Kurt gave him a quick peck on the lips and left Blaine alone with his thoughts.

He tried to return to his homework, but his mind was racing. He couldn’t believe that Kurt not only didn’t think he was totally insane, but he was ACTUALLY going along with the whole idea. He never would’ve thought it, truthfully.

Blaine was a luckier man than even he had known.

Two and a half hours went by in the span of what felt like just five minutes. His history essay was nothing but a few incoherent sentences and a sea of blank screen on his laptop. He clicked out of the Word file in defeat just as he heard footsteps on the stairs outside his bedroom.

Kurt appeared in his doorway wearing a long trench coat and a bag slung over his shoulder.

“It’s time,” he said seductively.

“It’s time for what?”

“It’s _time,_ ” Kurt emphasized. “We could make a baby tonight if we tried really hard. And I _love_ it when you try _really hard._ ”

“Oh,” Blaine said dumbly. He didn’t really know what to say next; all of the fantasies that had played out in his head in the past flew right out of his head and he had nothing left to reference.

Kurt stepped confidently into Blaine’s room, swaying his hips just the tiniest little bit. He tossed his bag onto Blaine’s chair and grabbed Blaine by the collar, pulling him in for a deep, dirty kiss. _THIS,_ Blaine knew how to react to. He gripped Kurt’s hips and yanked them closer, attempting to grind his rapidly awakening cock into Kurt.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine groaned in disappointment. “Uh uh uh,” he chastised. “If you get too excited now, there will be nothing left for me later. You can’t get me pregnant if your come is all over the inside of your underwear.”

Kurt gently pushed Blaine onto the side of his bed. He unfastened the buttons of his coat and let it fall from his shoulders to the floor. Underneath, Kurt was wearing his favorite corset, black trimmed with just enough lace to make it appealing but not so much as to make it overly feminine, and a pair of tight black briefs. Very BRIEF briefs; there was not one inch of extra fabric to spare. Blaine groaned loudly at the sight.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed.

“We’ll get to that later,” Kurt said cheekily. “But for now, I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

Blaine reached up to his collar and practically tore the buttons of his shirt apart from each other. “Patience, baby,” Kurt said, covering Blaine’s hand with his own and stopping him from further damaging the garment. “We’ve got all night. Put on a little show for me. Warm me up.”

Blaine continued taking off his clothes, a little more slowly, but still rather perfunctorily. Kurt frowned slightly but didn’t say anything.

When Blaine was down to just his underwear, Kurt stopped him from finishing. “Let me,” he said, dropping to his knees in front of Blaine. He grinned at Blaine’s smiley face boxers before slowly peeling them off him. Blaine’s cock sprung free from its confines and stood tall against Blaine’s stomach.

“Ooh, he matches your underwear. _Very_ happy,” Kurt said. Blaine was just about to chuckle at Kurt’s cheesy line, but instead, a loud groan escaped his lips as his cock was suddenly engulfed by warm and wet. He glanced down and met Kurt’s ocean blue-green eyes staring back at him.

Despite his apprehension, Blaine was still ridiculously turned on and his control was on a hair trigger. It took only a few moments of Kurt’s enthusiastic suction before he felt himself hurtling toward an orgasm.

“ _Kurt,_ ” he gasped out. “I’m gonna – “

“No you’re not.” Kurt pulled off of Blaine and firmly grasped him around the base of his cock, the pressure slightly uncomfortable but not painful. Sure enough, he found himself no longer ready to explode. “Can’t get pregnant if I swallow, now can I?”

“ _Oh fuck,_ ” Blaine whispered.

Kurt pushed Blaine gently causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Blaine stared with mouth open at Kurt as he removed the scrap of fabric masquerading as underpants that he was wearing before he crawled up onto the bed, knees on either side of Blaine’s legs. He leaned over Blaine to reach into the nightstand drawer and grab the familiar little bottle. He dribbled some of the contents over the palm of his hand and began stroking Blaine, slicking him up.

Blaine was confused when Kurt hovered over him, preparing to lower himself on Blaine’s cock. “Kurt… but you…lube?” he stuttered out, finding it rather difficult to be coherent.

“It’s okay baby. I prepared myself before I came over here,” he whispered seductively. “I didn’t want to waste any time better spent having you fuck your baby into me.” Kurt took Blaine into his hands and guided him to his entrance, the easy slide proof that Kurt was indeed more than ready to take him.

Blaine gasped loudly and screwed his eyes shut. _Oh god, this is so hot,_ he thought to himself. He tried not to think too much about what was happening, about how different this was from their usual sexual encounters with each other, but his efforts were futile. He pressed his lips together, determined not to let any of the truly filthy thoughts floating around his head escape. Sure, Kurt had offered to fulfill his fantasy, and he SEEMED like he was totally onboard, but the last thing Blaine wanted was to say the wrong thing and scare Kurt off.

Blaine lay there for a few moments before he realized that Kurt had… stopped moving.

“Blaine,” Kurt said huffily. Blaine’s eyelids fluttered open to see Kurt still straddling his lap, but with his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face. “Look, Blaine. I’m TRYING to make this amazing for you. It’s your fantasy after all. But you can’t just lie there like a bump on a log. I need you to play along.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Kurt. I just can’t believe you’re actually doing this and not running away screaming.”

Kurt sighed. “Well, if you’d actually start acting like you _wanted_ this, I’d most certainly be screaming, but not in the way you’re afraid of.”

Something inside Blaine snapped. The carnal thoughts he was fighting against finally took control. He growled and roughly flipped Kurt into his back. A brief look of surprise crossed Kurt’s face, but it was quickly replaced by a sly grin. “There you are, it’s about damn time,” he said.

Blaine didn’t say a word – he lifted Kurt’s legs over his shoulders and slid back into him in one smooth thrust in response.

“Oh _FUCK_ , Blaine!”

Despite Blaine’s sudden surge of desire, he was still a little bit nervous. He set up his rhythm before he dared say anything.

“You gonna be able to spread your legs this prettily for me when you’re all big with my baby?” he said dirtily in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt’s strangled-sounding groans were the best confirmation Blaine could’ve hoped for that he was doing this right.

“Maybe now I won’t have to deal with all those assholes leering at you everywhere we go. They know you’re hot. But once I’ve blown up your belly to bursting, they’ll all know that you are MINE.”

The sounds coming from Kurt were nothing but sharp grunts and whimpers; Blaine had settled into a steady pounding pace, just barely managing not to slam Kurt’s head into the headboard with every stroke. It was music to Blaine’s ears and it only spurred him on.

“You want my baby, Kurt?”

_“Ungh – Blaine!”_

“I need to hear you, Kurt. I want to put my baby inside you, but I’m not going to give it to you until you tell me. TELL ME, Kurt!”

“ _Oh GOD, Blaine – YES!_ Fuck your baby into me!”

What sent Blaine over the edge was not necessarily the words that Kurt screamed, nor, oddly enough, the idea of making his boyfriend pregnant. What caused him to pulse almost violently inside Kurt was the fact that Kurt looked like he actually _wanted_ to be impregnated. The look of pure want and desire on Kurt’s face was enough to make an impotent ninety year old man shoot off like a rocket, so it was no wonder Blaine succumbed so quickly.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and flopped over on his back next to him, panting to catch his breath. Kurt, apparently not quite as utterly exhausted as Blaine, leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging around for something. When he had grabbed his prize, he began shifting on the bed, causing a sated but tired Blaine to grumble about the excessive movement. He grumpily looked over at Kurt, surprised to see Kurt’s pelvis thrust out in the air and him arranging a small pillow underneath his butt.

Kurt glanced at Blaine almost shyly. “You think it’ll work?”

“Will what work? And what are you doing with that pillow?”

“We wouldn’t want any of your sperm to escape before it has a chance to do its job, now would we?”

Blaine shook his head disbelievingly, but as he got out of the bed to head to the bathroom, he had a smile on his face. He literally had the best boyfriend in the WORLD if he was willing to do this for him. He quickly cleaned himself up and brought back a wet washcloth to take care of Kurt as well.

A sudden wave of fatigue hit Blaine, and he curled up under the blanket next to Kurt. Kurt reached over to tuck in the blanket around him, and when Blaine was all snug, Kurt leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Get some rest my love. You’ll need your strength for round two!”

\--

Two weeks later, Kurt approached Blaine with a white plastic stick in his hand and a sad look on his face.

Blaine immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt melted into the embrace and buried his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“S’no bby,” Kurt mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“You said baby what’s wrong, and I said, there IS no baby, that’s what’s wrong. I’m not pregnant.”

Blaine had to admit, he was a little surprised that Kurt was continuing the act, and REALLY surprised that Kurt sounded so genuinely dejected about the fact that he wasn’t pregnant (he was pretty sure Kurt still understood that they were guys and in the world as they knew it, guys just couldn’t get pregnant without serious scientific intervention that hadn’t been developed yet), but he played along so that he wouldn’t hurt Kurt’s feelings if he really was legitimately into it.

“It’s okay, honey. It’s tough work to get a man pregnant. We can try again,” he said reassuringly.

“I know. I just really wanted it to happen.” Kurt’s face brightened. “Hey, maybe next time we can try to knock _YOU_ up!”


End file.
